Expecting
by meggieluvsmpregdraco
Summary: MPREG. Harry is pregnant, and Draco is thrilled! But why is Draco so intent on having a son? AU to HBP
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is an MPREG**so if you're against that, don't bother flaming me!

PLEASE, PLEASE review if you want more:-) Meggie

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE: EXPECTING**

Harry groaned, shifting his position to relieve his aching back. It wasn't easy brewing for two hours in Potions class when he was two weeks away from giving birth to his second child.

"Easy, love," Draco whispered tenderly, brushing a loving hand down his back.

Harry smiled softly back at his boyfriend of two years, his mind returning to all those long nights Draco had suffered under the strain of carrying their first child-- their little girl, Sandrinia. When he slipped into Slytherin to snuggle up next to Draco in bed, he often found Draco's chest bared, tenderly nursing their baby girl, her cute little mouth suckling at his swollen nipples.

Soon that would be Harry.

"I'm ready to have this baby," Harry said, smiling ruefully. "I feel as big as a house."

"I know what you mean," Draco replied indulgently, remembering his own pregnancy. "But it's just another week, sweetie, before our little man comes kicking his way into the world."

"Better than him kicking me," Harry joked wryly.

Draco stroked Harry's belly tenderly; he felt his child kick against his lover's stomach, perhaps in response to his daddy's touch. Harry covered Draco's hand with his own, and the two loving parents smiled at each other warmly over their simmering Draught of Living Death.

It had been an enormous shock, just three weeks after Harry and Draco had consummated their love, when they learned that Draco was pregnant. Little Sandrinia had been a shock to them all-- especially to the rest of the school, entirely unaware that Harry and Draco had been dating on and off since the beginning of sixth year, much less lovemaking. The baby grew quickly, as per all male wizarding pregnancies, and three months later-- fast enough to make Harry's head spin-- little Sandrinia had been born.

Funny enough, Harry hadn't realized male wizards could _get_ pregnant, much less that the baby would be born in such a short span. He'd feared he wasn't prepared to be a parent. But it all changed when he stared for the first time into darling Sandrinia's bright, blue eyes.

Their next pregnancy wasn't quite as much of a shock-- they loved their little girl, and were eager to have a little brother for her-- but it was still a bit overwhelming, knowing neither had finished Hogwarts yet. Harry was still adjusting to fatherhood, yet now he was pregnant himself!

"You'll be an auror, and I'll play Quidditch, and we'll raise our children the right way," Draco had promised Harry when they learned for the second time they were to be parents. Even though his father had cut off Draco's fortune when he refused to become a Death Eater, Harry was confident his own vault could support them both until they found their way to their feet.

"Soon our son will be born. We'll finish Hogwarts, and then we'll go on a nice vacation, and get married under the coconut trees," Draco cooed. "We'll leave little Sandrinia with her godfather for a few days-- it will be good for both of them."

Harry half-smiled, half-grimaced. He'd objected heatedly when Draco had chosen Snape for the godfather to their little girl, but he had to admit that Severus had a way with children, and a latent affection for them. He couldn't say how many times they'd returned from a rare evening out to find Snape curled up on the floor, playing choo-choo train with their darling Sandrinia.

Their daughter seemed to have wormed her way even into the cold Potions Master's heart. Harry personally thought it was because his little girl had softened Severus's heart, that Snape had finally overcome his reservations and asked Remus Lupin out on a date.

Lupin and Snape had happily broken the news to them just this last week-- they, too, were expecting. Severus was due in three months; already his belly had a little bump with their future child.

"We're naming him Tristan if he's a boy, and Jessamine if she's a girl," Snape informed them, beaming with joy and Lupin hugged him from behind.

Harry found it difficult to hate Snape, now that he loved their daughter and might be expecting one of his own.

But just thinking of the subject troubled him. He knew Draco was counting upon this child being a boy, to the point that he'd even refused to speculate about possible girl-child names. With no way to gauge the sex of a male pregnancy child, it made Harry a bit nervous about the prospect of disappointing his husband by delivering a girl.

_But he'll be fine with it, won't he?_ Harry wondered, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye.

Little did he know, he was very wrong.

* * *

To Be Continued? 

Do you guys like it? If so, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

They were all sitting with Draco at the Gryffindor table when Neville broke the silence.

"Harry, you need to watch what you eat," Neville advised. "You're getting really fat."

"He's not fat, you dumbass," Draco snarled. "He's pregnant! With my baby!"

Hermione's eyes widened in amazement. "Pregnant? Wh—how far along? And how are you guys going to support _another_ kid?"

"Hermione—" Ron said warningly, scowling at how inappropriate her words were. Wizarding pregnancies—especially _male_ pregnancies—were to be celebrated, not condemned.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Ron!" Hermione cried. "You guys already have little Sandrinia—she's not even weaned yet, and now you're having another baby? You're—you're not even out of Hogwarts!"

"We didn't plan this," Harry said, chagrined. "That's why I let Draco top… We knew Sandrinia still needed to nurse. It was a surprise."

"But—"

"Shut it, mudblood!" Draco snapped.

"Don't tell the mudblood to shut it, Draco," Harry said dangerously.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Draco said, unrepentantly. His eyes fell down to Harry's swollen belly, where his son nestled in wait to emerge from this world. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Besides, Sev says it's okay," Harry said. "He said we can live with him and Lupin, and they'll babysit."

"Professor Snape is pregnant himself, Harry!" Hermione complained. "What happens when Amethyst is born? He's going to be busy taking care of his own child!"

"For your information," Draco said coldly, "He's decided to name the baby Tristan or Jessamine."

"Oh."

Hermione fell silent.

Harry rubbed his belly, glad the ugliness was over. _Why can't she just be happy for us?_ Harry wondered.

"Don't worry," Draco said that night in bed, watching him through cool perceptive eyes. "Once our son is born, she'll realize she's wrong."

Harry smiled and curled into the firm body of his lover. Their baby Sandrinia was tucked in her crib in the corner of Draco's room. All was right in the world.

Why, though was Draco so intent on having a _son_?


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE: FATE, INTERRUPTED!**

"Oh Harry, Harry Harry Harry!" moaned Draco.

"Yes, love?" Harry mumbled, nibbling on the sensitive spot on Draco's neck.

"You, my love, have the exquisite lips of an Adonis," Draco purred. "I want your love rod inside me-- inside me _now_!"

Harry leaned his heavily-pregnant body over to comply, but suddenly a sharp, jolting pain sent him staggering backwards.

"AARGH!"

Draco whipped around, his cheeks still flushed with pleasure, his hazy with desire eyes suddenly going clear with shock. "Harry?"

"Draco--" Harry whimpered, clutching his swollen belly. "There's something terribly wrong!"

Draco paced outside the hospital wing, fighting tears. His lover might be dead, dying, miscarrying their son. He didn't know what to do! Fear clawed at him like a panicked giraffe, and even Sevvie's comforting hand on his shoulder failed to soothe him.

"Give me room!" Draco growled, shoving Sev away.

"Calm yourself, Draco," Snape said quietly. "You can't help him by working yourself into a frenzy."

"I can't lose him, Sev," moaned Draco, the tears finally bubbling to life. "I just can't!"

"And you won't."

"I can't…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR: DRACO IN TROUBLE

"Whew. That was close."

Draco slumped with relief upon learning Harry and the baby had survived the near-scare.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, bunny," he cooed to his lover.

"Never, Drac. Never," Harry pledged.

They both caressed his swollen belly, feeling their baby kicking furiously against their palms.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said. "I love you so so much."

They began kissing hard and melting into each other's arms and were kissing. Then Draco took off his pants and Harry's and they together started to make love.

"Ooh, ooh ooh," Harry moaned.

"BOYS! NOT IN MY HOSPITAL WING!" Yelled Madame Pomfrey.

Embarassed and admonished, the two boys stopped having sex and covered themselves up.

"We shouldn't when you're so heavily pregnant anyways," Draco said, befuddled.

"Yeah," Harry said grumpily.

Suddenly Fudge burst in with twenty arurors.

Harry sat up in bed, alarmed. But they came for Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for being a Death Eater!"

"No!" Harry cried, but pregnant and still in pain, he could do nothing to stop them from dragging his boyfriend away.

"DRACOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!"

And suddenly he felt a sharp pain. "Oh no, oh no!"

The baby. The baby was coming!


	5. Chapter 6

WARNING: There is some adult language in this chapter, specifically the use of the word 'damn'.

Sorry had to delete five cause too much adult content and it wouldn't be able to be posted! Sorry, don't make the rules:Luvs: Meggie

**PART SIX**

"OOH, oooh noooo, the baby's close!" screamed Harry. "Oh, it hurts!"

"Shhh," said Snape. "Just push!"

Harry pushed. It hurt! It hurt so much!

"Where is Draco?" he yelped. "Where did they take him?"

"You worry about your self right now, sweetie," Severus cooed. "Now PUSH, damn you! PUSH!"

* * *

"This is a mistake," Draco said. "I am not a Death Eater."

"Ha ha," said another inmate. "And I am not a rapist, either."

Draco flinched, as the inmate eyed him like a slab of juicy meat.

"He will no touch me," Draco vowed. "My body is only for my Harry!"

"Yeah, they all say that," said the inmate. His name was Ponchonis. He licked his lips, eyeing Draco up and down.

"My God, someone help me!" Draco moaned, only arousing Ponchonis further.

"I will have him!" Ponchonis vowed. "Willing—or no!"

* * *

Harry stared into the beautiful purple eyes of his newborn daughter, Kitty Danielle. She was beautiful, with her father's dimpled cheeks and shining, impish smile. But his heart ached.

"Draco should have been here for this," Harry whispered, his heart breaking in his chest. "Your daddy should have been here to see you born."

"Don't worry," said Neville. He beamed, staring at the baby. "If Draco doesn't come back, I'll marry you and help you raise the baby."

"Thanks, Nev," said Harry, but he felt sad, knowing he'd never love him like he loved his Draco. "I'm still hoping for the best, though."

"Okay," Neville said, looking a bit hurt. Harry's heart ached for him, but he knew it was owned by Draco.

_Come back to me, my love…_

TBC

* * *

Oh thank you everyone so so much for the wonderful reviews! Please keep telling me if you like the story, so I keep writing quickly! Love you all:) 


	6. Chapter 7

Harry was so sad, curled up over his newborn baby daughter, Kitty Danielle, and weeping. Rocking band forth, his shoulders shuddering, his chin and lips quivering, his eyelashes trembling with wet tears, a mewling noise squeaked up from within his despairing young body.

"Why did they take Draco from me? WHY?"

His words echoed mockingly in his ears, bouncing off the far walls and back into his ears.

"I miss you, Draco. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too, baby."

Harry jumped upright with a gasp of startled fear. "Draco?"

A dashing blonde prince grinned at him from the doorway, his glittering blue eyes glittering with lust. "It's me. I'm back!"

Harry launched himself into Draco's arms, wild with happiness. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed into his boyfriend's chest.

"I thought I'd lost you—I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Never!" Draco whispered fiercely into his hair, kissing Harry on the head first, and then Kitty Danielle. His eyes lingered on their newborn daughter, seeing her for the first time.

"Harry—why have you dressed our son like a girl?"

"This is—" Harry whimpered. "This is our daughter, Draco. Kitty Danielle. I—I thought of you when I named her."

"Kitty Danielle," Draco sounded out the syllables, watching his daughter warily. "I do love that name, but—well, I thought we'd agreed upon a son."

"Well—" Harry began.

"That's alright," Draco hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We're going to have a son next time."

"That will be wonderful," Harry moaned.

"I think we should have him in, say, three months?" Draco said, referring to the male wizarding pregnancy time length.

"Oh, it's your turn, then," Harry whispered.

"No," Draco said, his voice suddenly hard. "You failed me. You need to make up for it."

Harry nodded, feeling chastened and guilty.

Suddenly his eyes fell upon that mark on Draco's arm.

The Dark Mark.

"You—you're a Death Eater!" he cried. "That's how you got out of prison, isn't it? Voldemort broke you out!"

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not. Just trust me on this."

Harry wanted to argue, but when his beautiful boyfriend drew him into his arms and began passionately kissing him, he could think no longer. They sank together onto the bed.

(Only 313 words deleted this time!)

"Fine, we'll have a son," Harry said afterwards.

"Good, honey," Draco cooed.

Harry shivered, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt so alone.

To Be Continued!

Please give me lots of NICE feedback instead of mean things like two people did!


	7. Eight

PART SEVEN

Harry groaned. This second pregnancy was really giving him a bit of a backache.

"Wow, Draco, you should really have been the one pregnant this time," Harry groaned.

"I told you," Draco hissed, "I don't bottom. Not since our first time."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Harry said, enjoying the rosy blush on Draco's darling cheeks. He kissed him sweetly on those plush, butterfly-like lips. "What should we do today?"

"I want to go on a picnic," Draco replied.

"But I promised to buy Hermione a girdle!" Harry protested. "And you know I need some new shoes—I was hoping we could go shopping."

"Not today, baby."

Harry caught Snape's eyes, and smiled. The man heavily pregnant. They the twins might triplets after all. Lupin was watching Snape with loving eyes…

But then, Harry realized with a shock, so was Lucius Malfoy across the room!

What if—what if Snape was having an affair with Lucius Malfoy? What if the babies—or at least one of the babies—were his?

It couldn't be!

He looked suddenly at Draco, feeling a bolt of fear.

What if the child Draco had borne him—their darling little Sandrinia, hadn't been his?

Draco would never do that to him, right?

To Be Continjued


	8. Nine

AN: I was sooo happy to get back and have so many reviews! I havent been writing anything in so long so please be nice!!!

* * *

Harry pushed, and pushed.

Out it came in a slop of blood and mucus!

it was his baby son, Emannuel!

Draco snatched Emannuel, and hugged him to his cheek. "At last! At last!" he screamed in triumph. "Our son is here!"

Draco had given birth to two more girls last month. They had both been shocked to be pregnant at the same time but it was fun. They ate ice cream and watched movies and got foot massages.

Severus was having another set of triplets.

Harry said nothing. but fear gripped him. He knew Lucius lurked nearby behind a large rosebush.

"Draco, I feel it is time I ask you something."

"What might that be, Harry?" Draco's eyes glittered now with a dark gleaming.

"Why do you want a son so much?"

"Because I want a son."

Harry frowned, troubled.

Their little babies were currently being babysat by Hermione, even though she was being a bitch because she said, "I have finals and unlike you, I haven't had, like, thirty million babies in the last year."

Ron wasn't speaking to her for being mean to them.

"I have to tell you, Harry," Snape confided. "My son is actually Lucius's son."

"Why would you cheat on Remus?" Harry demands. He is tired from giving birth to their little boy Emannuel.

"Because he raped me."

"I am so sorry!" Harry was so sorry.

Sev let a tear dribble down his face. "Don't tell anyone."

But an angry growl came from a shadow. And Lucius came out.

He said, "I will rape Harry now, too."

Harry screamed and screamed for Draco but Draco was dressing his new son in a shirt so he didn't come yet. He didn't know anything is wrong!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco were so luck, though! The rose bush was not a real rose bush but it was Dumbledore's beard. He was standing right in front of Lucius and did not know it. But he came and said, "Hey no, Lucius, no. It is not okay to rape people in Hogwarts. You have to go outside."

But Lucius could not talk Harry into going outside to get raped by him so he left sadly. Draco in the meantime was alarmed and looked away just for two seconds and Emmanuel jumped off a diving board into an empty pool and died!

Darkness. Bleakness. Emptiness. Sadness. Tears. Sorrow. Despair.

Harry did not get out of bed. He had been in bed for so long he did not know how long. He had been in bed for twelve hours.

"Why oh why wont Harry forgive himself?" Draco lamented.

"Because it is your fault Draco," Sevvie said to him.

"No it is not. Harry was the one who flashed his luscious buttocks before my father to tempt him and lured me away from our son." Draco has to say this because he is experiencing denial, a psychological phenomenon.

"Draco, you have to say this." Hermione is such a know it all and is saying this. "It is a psychological phenomenon called denial. It is not a river in Egypt."

"SHUT UPPPPPPPP!" screamed Draco and slapped her upside the head.

Hermione was sad.

Harry in the meantime had moved on with his life finally .He had too many kids to not get out of bed ever and they could fall into the empty pool too. He came out and said "I am moving on with life."

Draco was so, so happy. "Yes, you are moving on!"

"With Sirius!" Harry declared jumping into his new true love's arms.

"I must win him back." Declared Draco.

"Sirius is pregnant with our twins," Remus realized. A tear dribbled lonely and sad down his cheek. Severus cried, too, because they all three had made those twins together and now Sirius loved Harry who abandoned Draco because Harry was experiencing a psychological phenomenon known as projection and blamed Draco for their dead baby Emmanuel who fell into a empty pool when Draco wasn't looking.

TO BE CONTINUED

OMG I know it is so so depressing! Give me good reviews and I'll make Harry and Draco love each other again!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"I feel you are deceiving me, Sirius," Harry said.

He was starting to suspect Sirius was pregnant because his belly was getting bit and his nipples were tender. Since he and Harry had only progressed to sixty-nine-ing, it struck Harry as very dubious.

"Are you pregnant with some other man's child?"

Sirius sighed. "Two men's child-ren."

"Then I am afraid it is over," Harry said sadly.

He couldn't bear anymore heartbreak. He strolled sadly away, leaving Sirius at a forlorn table in the corner of a restaurant. Harry walked into Diagon Alley feeling empty like it was time to finally seek his death.

"I will face Voldemort tonight," he decided. He threw out his arms and yelled, "HEY VOLDEMORT, COME AND KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE!"

But strong arms clasped him from behind and a passionate voice declared, "No, Harry, no!"

Harry turned to see the blond Adonis behind him.

But it was not who he expected.

It was Lucius Malfoy!

"I have stopped raping people," Lucius explained to Harry as they rode a broomstick together. "I decided I want true love instead of scream and pain."

"True love... With me?" Harry said wonderingly.

"Yes, with you." Lucius's hand carded through Harry's hair .He began to sing, "If I could turn back time/ If I could find a way/ I'd take back the words that would hurt you/And you'd stay..." Then he waited expectantly.

"If I could reach the stars/" Harry sang, "I'd give them all to... Draco."

Lucius gasped.

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Harry said , shocked by himself. "I suppose... I suppose I love Draco after all. I guess I was experiencing a psychological phenomenon known was projection when I blamed him for Emanuel's death."

Lucius was so angry, he tossed Harry down a cliff. Harry's legs shattered and he whimpered in pain. He cried in his heart, "Draco, DRACO, DRACOOOOOO!"

In the distance, Draco was trying to herd his herd of kids to the swimming pool. It was tough being an only parent and he felt guilty every day for Emanuel's death and for Harry leaving him. But then he heard the distant call on the wind.

"DRAAAAAACO!"

He straightened. "By God, that sounds like Harry. And he sounds hurt!" He charged away to save Harry.

TBC


End file.
